Semiconductor devices are common elements in present electrical and computing circuitry. They are designed to be very small and very fast, and usually succeed at both. Since an entire system's speed or throughput is often directly related to the speed of its components, most semiconductor devices are graded by their manufacturers by response time. Because the faster devices also demand a premium price, any device's true propagation delays are of concern to both the design engineer and the production quality control department.